


【柯罗】Growth

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 他们都说荒野永远不会被征服。特拉法尔加·罗行走在去往山顶的崎岖道路上，寒风碾过他的面颊，碎雪从小径两旁稀疏的枝叶上簌簌落下。今夜没有星辰，漆黑的夜空如同墨汁浸染过的厚重帷幕，遮蔽了一切能够为人们指引些许方向的光亮。隐约传来些海浪拍打礁石的声响，他知道很近了。
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 15





	【柯罗】Growth

他们都说荒野永远不会被征服。

特拉法尔加·罗行走在去往山顶的崎岖道路上，寒风碾过他的面颊，碎雪从小径两旁稀疏的枝叶上簌簌落下。今夜没有星辰，漆黑的夜空如同墨汁浸染过的厚重帷幕，遮蔽了一切能够为人们指引些许方向的光亮。

隐约传来些海浪拍打礁石的声响，他知道很近了。

冬岛的冬日是倨傲而残酷的，气候令航行变得困难，作物的生长几乎停滞，动物藏匿在深邃的洞穴之中，连最老练的猎人也只能勉强有所收获。山脚村庄最东边的小酒馆会是村民们仅有的聚会场所，吉他的琴弦会磨损，老橡木桌会增添凹痕，地下酒窖里珍藏的所有酿造都会在春天到来之前被消耗殆尽。人们无法像冬眠的野兽一般独自度过寒冬。

早些时候他路过那里，曾听见村子里的孩子们嬉笑着唱起一首他从未听过的、音调古怪的歌谣：

_The ship was cheered, the harbour cleared_

_船在欢呼声中驶出海港_

_Merrily did we drop_

_乘着落潮我们愉快出航_

_Below the kirk, below the hill_

_驶过教堂，驶过山岗_

_Below the lighthouse top_

_最后连灯塔也消失在远方_

他二十岁，不再是个孩子，但有很多事情仍然是他难以理解的。为什么常年遭受恶劣的海洋环境和残忍的海盗袭击后，人们依然向往着海洋。歌谣里将离开港口的水手称为勇敢而自由的人，但所有人都应该知道——当陆地上不存在自由时，海上当然也不存在。人们拥有无数个背井离乡的理由，生计或是冒险，但追求自由理应是最愚蠢的那一个。

山顶上一片荒芜，他在嶙峋的石堆之间驻足，脚下是皑皑白雪，与漆黑的天幕组成了一张巨大的棋盘，而他正处于高耸入云的分界线上。他不自觉地再次抵达这里，如同命运落子总将他摆放至窘境。他在这七年间鲜有余裕，梦中的枪声与炮火不断摧毁他的睡眠，磨损他的意志。他的生命如同装进玻璃瓶里的液体、透明橱窗里摆放的固体香料，人的双眼向来只能看见生与死，却无法捕捉每一个呼吸间的消耗。当原本珍贵的自由溶入每一天的清晨与日落、挣扎与奔赴，一切都成为寻常。

难道他的生存仅仅是为了迎接永无止境的钝痛？

他知道人不能为了死去而活着。他知道在几年前，金发的暴君登临了王座，名为德雷斯罗萨的王国成为了唐吉诃德家族名下的土地。他不在乎这个世界会如何，但他的确仍有想要完成的事情。他在报纸上看见那个姓氏、那个名字，他做过很多梦，而其中有一个，他梦见这片苍凉的雪地，柯拉松和他坐在一起，他能听见海浪的咆哮声，短靴踩在积雪上的嘎吱声。他们清理出一小块空地，生了一堆火，熊熊燃烧的木柴温暖了他冻僵的四肢，柯拉松点燃一支烟，温和地问他是否感到饥饿，想要一碗热汤还是一份炖菜。

他摇摇头，说他很困了，想要再睡一会，或许十五分钟，或许半小时。

他希望柯拉松能够及时叫醒他

男人将厚实的黑色羽毛外套搭在十三岁的他细瘦的肩膀上，他的面前是燃烧着的篝火，却感到身后的衣物沾染着的体温更加滚烫。

他闭上眼，又睁开。他醒过来，发现自己睡在潜艇驾驶室的副座上，几分钟前佩金给他送来的茶水仍然热气腾腾。这是时间管理者偶尔会犯下的差错，人们在梦境中度过半生光阴，而醒来后却发现自己仍然身处囹圄。

雪仍然下个不停，他下山时走得很快，因为天已经快黑了，他向伙伴们许诺他会及时回来和他们一起享用晚餐。他在出发时只戴上了围巾而拒绝了贝波递来的线织手套，握着刀的手暴露在冷空气中，指节和手背上的刺青都仿佛在隐隐作痛。到达半山腰时他看见渺远的炊烟，星星点点的火光照亮了入夜前的寂寥，漫游着的孩子和懒汉被疲惫的母亲唤回餐桌边上，他们用沾满油脂的皂头清洗粗糙皲裂的双手，用弯曲的锡勺为碗碟添上粥食。人们在用餐前诚恳地祈祷：愿神明能帮助他们顺利度过一个又一个困苦的严冬。

返回的路途并不轻松，积雪越来越厚，承受不住重压的纤细树木倒塌在道路中央。

他们说攀登山峰的路途总是幸福的，而辛苦是因为正在走向高处。

相比被迫跌落山崖，能用自己的双脚去往山顶又闲散地离开当然算得上幸福。他有时会忍不住将自己沉浸在劳累和苦痛中，他彻夜阅读书籍、整理资料，用一段不眠不休来换取一场酣睡。相比药物和酒精，这更令他感到愉悦与充实，就仿佛他从来都牢牢掌握着自己的生命而不是随波逐流。不规律的作息与少眠并不至于击垮他。他隐隐认为自己从珀铅病痊愈的那一天起也获得了另一种力量，一种能让他从任何事情中痊愈的力量。就如同损毁的零件能够从他的身体里被剔除，腐朽的部分能够被替换。他终于重新拥有了对于恢复健康的渴望。或许这就是来自劫后余生的馈赠。

贝波仍然用温暖而结实的拥抱迎接了他的归来，即使他只是声称出门散散步。有伙伴的航行是件很好的事，人们无法像居住在海底的生物那样独自面对漆黑的海水。

极地号很快便离开了那座岛屿。他们会往南边去，驶向更加温暖的海域，运气好的话会碰上一两座夏岛，即使对贝波而言就算是春岛也足够炎热，但大多数船员都不会拒绝夏天。

你知道即使是冬岛也会迎来春天，就算是拥有永昼的岛屿说不定也会在某一天迎来黑夜。雪地上当然也能长出玫瑰，而前提是有人用鲜血淋漓的双手捧起荆棘，勤恳栽种。

他们说恨是廉价的，因为无论是阳光还是黑暗都能滋养它。

他们说爱是人类最高尚的情感。

而他说他爱他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *水手歌谣部分引用自柯勒律治的《The Rime of the Ancient Mariner》


End file.
